Sacrificial Dodge
B375 option for dodge to get in front of someone to block an attack at them. All-Out Defense In 2004 George W. Harris at https://rec.games.frp.gurps.narkive.com/GfwHSpsT/parrying-attacks-on-other-characters proposd the following: :There's already the Sacrificial Dodge, which allows you to step in front of an attack on another character and take that attack yourself. :It seems to me you could declare an All-Out Defense and use the two-defense option, Sacrificial Dodge to take the attack on yourself and then Parry or Block that attack. In January 2006 PK supported that approach http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=181609&postcount=8 Sacrificial Dodge (p. B375) allows you to step in between your friend and the attack targeting your friend. If you succeed, you are hit by the attack instead of him. It is reasonable to allow someone who's taking the All-Out Defense (Double Defense) maneuver to use their two defenses on that attack -- first, Sacrificial Dodge to get in the path of the weapon, then a normal Block to stop it. If they were not taking All-Out Defense, there's really no justification in the rules for it. If the situation seems reasonable, just assign a penalty to the defense (I'd say -4 as a minimum and go for it). again March 2006 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=215570&postcount=3 :a bodyguard who was taking the All-Out Defense (Double) maneuver could use his two defenses to first make a Sacrificial Dodge, and then to make a Parry or Block against the incoming attack Kromm 2013 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1690965&postcount=10 :The defender rolls only when failure to do so means no further chances to avoid being hit. He doesn't roll if an attack misses and he doesn't roll if a sacrificial defense succeeds *Being able to declare a "safe" sacrificial defense after the point of no return would be a huge special benefit. I'd call it a technique with the usual -1 for an ordinary-sized special benefit (defending someone else) plus an extra -2 for messing with the flow of time. This would be Hard, cinematic, and probably only an option for the same sorts of characters who can invoke Bullet Time. Commentary Distance The rules are somewhat simplified. You expend a retreat to move up to a step... but logically it should be easier to get in front of attacks aimed at someone in your hex or behind you than someone in front of you or beside you! Penalties to active defenses don't usually assume a 3rd party, so relative direction is a bit confusing in regard to whether to consider the facing of the target or the sacrificer. For example, you are -2 to dodge someone attacking from a side hex, but the attacker would be in the front hex of your ally who is standing behind you! Two people occupying the same hex occupy halves, so if you divide a hex into 6 triangles a -1 per each triangle you need to move to might work better, and only charge a step/retreat for each one, just as it costs a step to shift position within 1 hex via Evade. If you have to evade your ally to get in the path of an attack directed at them it should be harder to protect him! Weight and cover Another issue is that it doesn't cover which body part you use, or which body part you are defending. For example: it should be easier to move smaller body parts faster, but smaller body parts would probably provide less cover, so that might even out. Hit locations are not entirely about size though. It is -2 to hit limbs even though arms are smaller than legs. Legs are already harder to parry with so they should be harder to sacrificial dodge with. Turtling Sacrificial Dodge could also cover the concept of "I'm throwing my arm in front of my torso to absorb damage rather than deflect it" Hands move faster than arms, but arms are bigger and would provide more cover. It might not be a perfect offset. Randomness "I put whatever part of me will do the job in front" should always be easier than "I will only risk taking damage to one body part of my choice" so there should be some basic penalty, even if merely -1, to allow that kind of control. see also *Proxy Fighting *Sacrificial Block *Sacrificial Dodge and Drop *Sacrificial Parry external *https://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Cover_(ability) *https://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Draw_Fire Category:Active Defense Options